A Dance To remember
by Phynix
Summary: The Gundam Wing boys in a AU, they are celtic dancers follow them in there life as such! This Wonderful Story is a fan's Story and nothing is canon. As well Characters are in Same Sex Relationships if this is not cool with you please do not read.


A Dance to Remember 

_A Gundam Wing, Lord of the Dance Cross over Fan Fiction_

_Written by Phynix L. Note: I know a bit about the way these people truly act in real life and in there respective shows but I do ask that you remember this is an Alternate Universe so this is NOT CANNON! Yes Michael Flatley is a real person a person I truly looked up to as a child. He did what I wanted to do when I was a girl of ten with no money and a want to dance. I have been watching him since I was little and am sad that I missed my chance at the Dance! But this is a story that sounded like a lot of fun. _

_I do not own rights to write about the Gundam Wing Boys, or about Michael Flatley I just am as a Fan! So please don't come telling me what I am doing is wrong! I am playing with the fictional characters the most just having a hell of a lot of fun with a real person on the way!_

_Thank you and enjoy!_

A Dance To Remember 

**Prolog**  
_**And hell was the name!**_

Michael walked into a large studio many men and women dancing there hearts out for the people that he trusted the most to find the most talented. Granted these were already a select few and they would be weeded down as the time went on. He had a year to re cast his World Renowned, Award Winning Dance. It would not be easy as many of his current cast members were the top of the Celtic Dance Circles. He had them all already! If they were not leading other groups they were in his. But the truth was it was his turn to settle down and retire he had started at an older age and had went past the expected length to have this carrier. He was a legend in his own rights in the circle every one wanted to be apart of his company yet no one wanted to do his roles as he has done! All the other troupes had tamed his lead role all but one, and that troupe was not of his company.

It did not take long for a small girl with short dark hair to spot him and flash him a lovely smile while she kept up with her steps they were being taught the end dance, and honestly it was the most important it made people leave in awe at the skill of his dancers. It was the piece that was what they auditioned too, if they only missed two steps it was an automatic higher on as they knew how to follow a lead and how to keep up, they just needed to be taught how to hit every note.

"Who is that one?" He leant over and asked his new assistant, a younger man with dazzling blond haired and blue eyes. He too was a dancer and very good but he was also a adapt flute player and that is why Michael hired him to the crew he alone could run the business, pick new dancers as he knew enough of this ancient dance with a twist to know what to look for and he was a musician all in the same rights.

"Her name is Hilde Schbeiker." The other man said in his lovely Tenor of a voice. "She has been dancing since she was 5 and has just turned 16 and has full permissions to work with us. Her mother signed her slips."

"Thank you Mr. Winner." Michael said watching them again most of the students had seen him now as they started again from the top this was all about endurance. How many would be able to continue on this pace and for how long was a key to the end number. One by one more of them was starting to loose there steps. Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, and Lady Une were walking through the troupe either tapping them out to get a rest or getting them back on the steps these were some of his harder working members they knew all the pieces and would make wonderful leads if they were not so adapt to all the parts. They would be forever understudies and the rest of the dance crew.

"Mr. Flatley, sir!" Quatre said from beside him.

"Yes Mr. Winner?"

"Have a seat!" Quatre said indicating his own chair leaving a roster in front of him as to who was were on the floor so he could take notes beside their names. Always the proficient assistant he was.

"Thank you Mr. Winner!" Michael said sitting and picking up the pencil jotting notes down beside a lot of the names on the paper. Quatre started to look over at the members never stopping his own note taking soon there were only a few people standing a dozen or so. The veteran dancers looked on in shock as they continued to play the music over and over. It was there fourth time through the piece and even Michael had troubles keeping the pace they went at. Happy with what he saw he stood. "Turn it off." He said as the dancers who were done laid on benches fanning themselves and the others slowly stopped there own dancing and started to walk in slow circles or just do and odd jig needed to let there bodies cool slowly.

"Impressive very very impressive!" He said walking to the front of the table he had been sitting at and sat on the table pulling the paper he had to the front. "You showed a great ability and I would like to thank you all for the wonderful chance to see you dance. As you all know you will be living here on the site, it is much like a campus and I am sure you all have your room assignments! I do hope you all have a good night and we will be seeing you tomorrow for our morning practice in the staging room. If you do not know where it is check your map." The students got to see him finally and hear him all were so excited to be in this mans presence he was the reason many of them are dancing and the reason they are there his dark and deep Celtic accent sending shivers up many spines both in the women and men. "Sleep well!" he said walking out with Quatre right at his side.

Milliardo, Noin and Une slowly stepped all the students through a cool down bringing the ones who had just finished from a very quick pace to a very slow and gentle pace one that many would know from schooling at the Celtic Dance Approved schools. It was a standard it would seem.

"You heard Michael you will join us tomorrow for practice I hope you all sleep well." The man with long platinum blond hair said as he turned to his own towel wiping his own brow and looking to Noin who was panting and in pain. "You will be okay love?"

"Yeah just I am not sure I will be able to keep up much longer soon I will have a belly the size of Michaels ego!" The three of them laughed as Une looked over to her.

"Still haven't told the Lord of the Dance that you have a bun in the oven?" she asked raising an eyebrow as the students picked up their bags and walked out one by one.

"Have you read the contract we ladies have to sign?" Noin asked sitting beside her friend Une. Both ladies were just lovely as they sat there and looked over the students that left. Lucrezia Noin, or Noin as they all called her, had lovely black hair and dark purple eyes. She was truly beautiful and so opposite of her Lover. Milliardo Peacecraft was a tall man with stunning blue eyes his light platinum blond hair always a treat and always so smooth and silky. Lady Une, or Une as she was often called hate her name dearly made her sound older then she truly was. But she was a bit dull, brown eyes, brown hair still lovely and that is what truly mattered when you had a strange name like hers.

"No what does it say?" She asked looking a bit in a stupor.

"We are to be on birth control and must refrain from un-protected sex as long as we are on the troupe and not on leave for a year!" Noin said looking displeased with it as she took off her own dance shoes and put on a loose pair of sandals.

"It is so he will always have his ladies and he doesn't need to replace them mid circuit." Milliardo said as he too slipped on a pair of sneakers.

"So you broke the contract?"

"No we had protected sex but apparently it was not enough. I guess the Maiden said it was my time?" Laughing they all left the room they were in and headed to there own small dorm like rooms.


End file.
